falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Metal armor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|variants =Lightweight metal armor |baseid = |item name2 =Metal helmet |dt2 =3 |hp2 =50 |weight2 =3 |value2 =200 |repair2 =Metal helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = Metal helmet }} The metal armor is a piece of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Metal armor serves as a very heavy armor. It provides much more protection than a suit of leather armor, but is more ramshackle than combat armor and is weaker than power armor. It can be very useful for someone who has the Jury Rigging perk, since it can be used to repair most types of power armor. The metal helmet is similar in shape to a motorcycle helmet, though with a dirty silver color instead of white, as well as no neck wrap or goggles. Variants * Lightweight metal armor (Mercenary Pack) - A suit of metal armor that has been trimmed down. It's lighter and easier to move in and is just as good at stopping bullets. * Metal armor, reinforced - A variant of metal armor, possessing higher DT and more durability. * Gecko-backed metal armor * Gecko-backed metal armor, reinforced Locations * Bison Steve Hotel, Primm - can sometimes be found in an armor case on the third floor. * Freeside - Orris wears the body piece. * Gun Runners- the Vendortron sometimes sells them. * Miguel's Pawn Shop, Westside - the helmet is on display and it can be stolen or purchased. * Raided farmstead - some of the Vipers that attempt to ambush you will wear this armor. * Vault 19 - some Powder Gangers wear one. * Wolfhorn ranch - the armor locker may have a set. * Zapp's Neon Signs - the fiend Duke wears one. * Jackal gang members and leaders, as well as Viper leaders and gunslingers sometimes wear it. * Prospectors will occasionally wear it. * Most of the mercenaries during Unfriendly Persuasion wear a full set. * The Crimson Caravan guards wear full sets. * Cook-Cook, a fiend leader found in South Vegas ruins, wears the body piece. * A helmet can be found on the head of a skeleton beside a crashed motorcycle on the stretch of road running from Ranger station Charlie to Novac. This seems to confirm the helmets were used pre-War by motorcyclists. * Crimson Caravan Company - sometimes sold by Blake. * The mercs following Traveling merchants sometimes wear the helmet. Bugs * When holding metal armor outside of the Pip-Boy (via pressing down L3) when jumping the metal armor will freeze mid-air and vanish. It won't disappear, and will be invisible. To avoid this, it is advised to pick it up again. * Despite the fact that the metal helmet does not in any way cover the mouth when worn by a female character, it still muffles the character's voice as though it did. * If the armor's condition hits 0 and the armor is sold while equipped, there will be a permanent stat decrease to Agility shown in the pip-boy as "Metal Armor -1 AGL." Gallery 12.7mm pistol preview.jpg|A suit of metal armor, a 12.7mm pistol, and a shootout in Freeside Orris.jpg|Orris in Freeside wears metal armor Metal_helmet F.png|Female version of the helmet Metal armor female.png MetalArmorCA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing de:Metallrüstung (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Armadura metálica (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Металлическая броня (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Металева броня (Fallout: New Vegas)